Online social networks connect users and information in logical and organized ways which enable sharing and processing of information between the users. These mechanisms enable the rapid sharing of information with others and the gathering of information from messages posted on the social networks. The information from online social networks provide insight into user behaviors and interest. These insights may be used to present content related by keywords in the posted messages. However, the current state of the art fails to use this information to its full potential.